


Piercings, Polaroids, and Padfoot

by Jamespotterismybby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Piercings, Sirius Black as Padfoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamespotterismybby/pseuds/Jamespotterismybby
Summary: Lily and Sirius bond when they make plans for Lily to pierce Sirius's ears. They talk about her feelings for James, their family, and such. It really is just a one-shot that showcases Lily and Sirius's friendship and contains a lot of cute or lame nicknames for each other. Please review, and let me know your thoughts!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Piercings, Polaroids, and Padfoot

It was approximately 12:03 p.m. on a Saturday when Sirius Black slowly opened his weary eyes as he laid on his back on his four-poster bed. He had angrily drawn the curtains around his bed around 6:30 a.m. when the sun started to rise and seep through the bedroom window. James had been up early to head out for quidditch practice, and while Sirius liked playing quidditch for fun, waking up at bloody sunrise, and then staying out until sunset to practice was not his forte. Especially since it is now the last month of his Sixth year, and after having to beg and plead with his friends for months to forgive him for the incident involving Snape, Sirius was not going to waste any more time doing things that took his time away from his friends. Granted, quidditch would help him spend time with James, Sirius has been living with James Potter since last summer and he wanted to utilize his school year time more with Remus and Pete. Sirius reached his hands up to his face and vigorously wiped his eyes, which he quickly regretted as little black and dark purple dots floated around in his vision. He slowly flipped his legs over the side of his bed, as his arm yanked his curtains back. He looked around the room to see that he was not the only one who slept in today. Peter Pettigrew was lightly snoring on his bunk bed that was placed above James’ bed. James seemingly was still out at quidditch practice, and Remus was sitting on his bed immersed in a book, with a mug of what Sirius guessed would have either cold tea or coffee as Remus had probably been up shortly after James. Sirius did not understand how people could wake up so early. Even on nights after the full moon, Remus would be up early when he was in the hospital wing, and James would still make it to classes on time where Sirius was often late. Although James and Sirius often lightly napped in their classes after the full moon. Sirius walked into the bathroom and began to brush his teeth with his muggle baby blue toothbrush he had bought to spite his parents. Sirius often slept in different sorts of nightgown pants, and without a shirt, and today he was wearing his royal purple and gold plaid drawstring cotton nightgown pants. He found nightgown pants a safer bet in case he needed to make a quick excursion out of the dorms, and it would keep him mostly warm during the freezing winter months However, he often slept shirtless, something that all of the Marauders did. After the boys became Animagi, they quickly noticed each of their body temperatures were suddenly higher, and often their dorm was not cold enough to sleep in, and even though the cold corridors in the night were still freezing, they could bear it a little better after becoming animagi. Sirius walked out of his bathroom and towards his draw to pull out a jumper to wear when he heard a small knock on their dormitory door. He slightly turned towards the door to their dorm as Remus looked up from his book, while Peter slept soundly. Remus softly laid his book down against his bed holding his place, and he got up and opened the door. Sirius pulled on a jumper and remembered that he had made plans for 12:15 p.m.  
Remus sounded pleasantly surprised, “Hello Lily! What are you up to today?”

“Sirius and I made plans for me to give him an earring.” Lily smiled brightly at Remus then slightly looked around Remus to aim her next question to the still half-dressed Sirius, then spoke back to Remus, “Did Sirius forget our plans today?” 

  
Sirius rolled his eyes “Come on in Evans, I just slept late is all”

  
The pretty redhead walked in holding in one hand a plastic bag containing what looked to be a small needle, a bar of soap, a red marker, a stack of napkins, and a jar of rubbing alcohol. Lily was dressed in a white turtleneck under a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt, something Lily and Sirius have a common love for; Led Zeppelin. She had on black jeans that looked as though they were somewhat new, and her auburn hair was lightly curled and fluffed. Sirius could not help but noticed that she looked pretty and almost edgy, an aesthetic that Lily has only recently started embracing this year. Sirius noticed that Lily had gone straight to James's bed to set down her supplies on, and then she sat comfortably on it leaning back against the headboard and kicking her feet along the bed.

  
“Been to James’s bed before Evans?’

  
Lily blushed, “I didn’t know it was his bed, it was just the only unoccupied one.”

  
Sirius smiled, “Sure Lilykins. So, are you experienced enough to do this?”

  
Lily smiled brightly, “Oh yes! I have done it on Marlene and Alice. I have tried to convince James to let me give him one, but he said he doesn’t want it to fall out during quidditch. I did it on myself as well, want to see?” Before Sirius could answer, she happily kicked her feet to where she was sitting upright facing Sirius wear, he stood after having finally pulled on a white jumper that complimented his pajama pants. Lily shoved some hair behind her right ear and showed Sirius her very pierced right ear.

  
Sirius walked over to where Lily was sitting and sat beside her intrigued. “Woah Evans! That’s bloody awesome! What’s this one?” He used his pointer finger to tap Lily’s ear cartilage piercing. Lily smiled and proudly said, “That a cartilage piercing, I only brought studs for earlobes, but I’m sure you or I could transfigure something into a ring for your cartilage!”

  
Sirius thought this over for a second, “Let's see how you do with the stud first, and then I’ll decide if I trust you” Sirius said playfully.

  
Lily rolled her eyes, “Fine, but I have done this enough, it will be fine.”

  
Sirius noticed that Remus was sitting on his bed still reading his book, but it looked as though maybe Remus was slightly listening to his and Lily’s conversation. “Do you want an earring moony?” Sirius smirks as he predicted that Remus would say no, due to possibly ruining it during the full moons.

  
Remus thought it over for a second. “Actually, I might. Are you able to do nose piercings, Lily?”

  
Lily smiled brightly, “I haven’t before, but I’m sure it's not difficult. Would you mind being my first?”

  
Remus smiled slightly, “I don’t mind at all- “

  
Sirius butted in, “But Moony, what about your- uh- don’t you have to visit your mum this month? What will she say?”

  
Sirius looked at Remus very pointedly to make sure Remus understood what he meant.

  
Remus boldly said, “I’m not letting the fact that I am a werewolf take away any more luxuries from me. I want a nose piercing, and I’m going to get it. Plus, I can just take the piercing out before full moons.”

  
Sirius looked at Lily to find that she was not shocked at all, but that she was proud. “You know Evans?”

  
Remus laughed lightly, “She found out before you lot did Pads.”

Lily said lightly, “Yeah, I was glad I had some confirmation that I was smarter than you Black”

Lily smiled at Sirius cheekily, and Sirius rolled his eyes. “You're smarter than everyone Evans, shouldn’t have been a surprise.”

  
\Lily laughed and stood up from her spot on the bed. “Okay, first things first, we need a stool or chair for you and Rem to sit on while I do your piercings.” Lily looked around the room and grabbed a chair from the desk placed by the window of the boy’s dormitory. She sat on the black cushioned stool in the middle of the room. “Okay, come on Black, sit down.”

  
Sirius gracefully walked over from his place leaning against his bed and sat on the stool. Remus was digging around in his trunk for something, but Sirius was not sure what. “What are you looking for moony?”

  
Remus still bent in his trunk spoke up sardonically, “ My polaroid muggle camera that Lily gave me, I want to document the day that I finally transition on the outside into the rock animal That I am inside.”

  
Lily laughed knowingly that Remus folded his socks, loved chocolate, and listened to Elvis and the Beatles on repeat. He was in no way a “rock animal”. Lily pulled out her wand that was tucked in her black high-top converse. “Accio Polaroid Camera”

  
The camera zoomed out not from Remus’s trunk, but James's bedside table and a photo fluttered around the room and landed on the floor in front of Lily’s feet. She bent over, picked it up, and blushed.

  
Sirius's eyes sparkled curiously, “What is it a picture of Evans?’

  
“Oh, it’s nothing”

  
Lily went to put it on James’ bedside table, but Sirius’s hands were too quick, and he whipped the photo from Lily’s hand.

“Aweeeee,” Sirius said overdramatically. “It’s you and Prongs by the lake. How Precious.”

  
Lily blushed brightly and grabbed the picture from his hands and put it on James’ desk. “We were just taking a walk and James wanted a picture. It’s nothing to get worked up over Sirius."

  
Lily turned towards James's bed to grab the supplies she needed when Sirius cheekily spoke up, “Lily, I’m not the one worked up, have you seen how red your cheeks get? You can’t hide your embarrassment well Evans. Just admit it, Prongs is the love of your life!”

Remus snorted from his bed where he was playing around with the camera but stifled it as Lily glared at him. Lily turned to Sirius holding a napkin and rubbing alcohol. “He’s not the love of my life we are just friends, Black.”

  
Sirius was smiling widely, rolled his eyes, and spun around on the stool he was sitting on very much as a young child would. “Why don’t you like him more than that Evans?”

  
Remus spoke next, “Sirius- “

  
Sirius smiled evilly at Remus, then wiped it away quickly, “No, you’re right moony if Evans doesn’t want to talk about James then she doesn’t have to.”  
Remus glared at Sirius as an alarm sounded across the dorm, and suddenly Peter arose from his bunk bed. He stretched widely, and then looked around the room looking thoroughly disoriented.

  
Remus very sweetly said, “Good morning sleeping beauty!”

  
Peter rubbed his eyes, “Mornin, Rem. Hullo, Lily. Pads, did you eat lunch already?”

  
Sirius nodded his head no, and Peter’s face brightened, “Do you want to go eat lunch then if it’s still going?”

  
“Can’t Pete, I have plans with Lily to pierce my ears. But you can go on and eat, and after I can meet you in the great hall?”

  
Peter's face looked unreadable as he quietly said, “But I don’t want to go alone.”

  
Sirius and Remus shared a look that meant they knew why. Some of the seventh year Slytherins had been following Peter in corridors and hexing him if he were alone, so the other Marauders tried to stay with him as much as they could.

  
Remus got up from his bed that he was lounging on, “I’ll go with you Wormtail, maybe there will be some chocolate pudding or something.”

  
Peter smiled gratefully and clambered out of the bed to put on a grey t-shirt along with maroon sweatpants. Remus turned to Lily who was still holding a napkin and rubbing alcohol. “We can pierce my nose after lunch then Lily?”

  
Lily nodded, “Yeah that works! But at 2 James and I are taking a walk, but we should be done by then, it won’t take long.” Remus nodded, and then he and Peter strolled out of the dormitory.

  
Sirius greatly suspected that Lily did like his brother as more than friends, but perhaps was not ready to admit it. Her constant blushing in James’ presence, taking weekly walks on Saturdays around the lake and spending nearly all her free time with James clued Sirius into her true feelings. Sirius was happy that two of his friends may end up together. Sirius hoped Lily and James' relationship would aid in keeping their friend group together after Hogwarts, especially with the war brewing outside Hogwarts. 

Lily stood in front of Sirius, and then took her hands and tucked his jaw-length long black hair back behind both his ears. “Do you want a stud in both ears, or only one?”

  
Sirius thought about her question for a second. “I think both ears would be a good “screw you” to my lovely parents don’t you think?”

  
Lily snorted, “Yeah, just as much as me piercing my ears with Petunias earrings during the summer was”

  
Sirius smiled lightly, “How has your sister been lately Lilykins?”

  
Lily poured the rubbing alcohol on the napkin she was holding and lightly brushed it over Sirius’s right earlobe. “She’s as tight-wound as she normally is. She and the whale got engaged a few weeks ago.”

  
“are you going to be in the wedding?”

  
“I’m not sure, to be honest, I mean, I hope so, but I doubt it.”

  
“Why would you want to be in the wedding party if she’s so awful?”

  
Lily was finishing up cleaning off Sirius’s left ear and stuffed the dirty napkin into the plastic bag she had brought. “I don’t know, I guess on some level if she wants me in the wedding party then it means she doesn’t truly hate me you know? Like maybe despite all the fighting and insults, I’m still her sister, and we still have a relationship.”

  
Sirius contemplated this for a second, “That makes total sense Evans”

  
As Lily grabbed the red marker to mark a small dot on each of Sirius’s ears that she could follow when she began piercing his ear, she sincerely asked, “How is Regulus? Is he still hanging around Sev- Snape?” Lily grimaced at the almost use of her ex-best friend’s childhood nickname, but Sirius seemingly did not notice or acknowledge it.

  
Sirius disgustedly rolled his eyes before answering her. “Yeah, the slimy git seems to have taken Reg under his wing, and Reg still despises me for running away. I didn’t want to leave him there but...”

  
“But you couldn’t stay where you were” Lily finished for him.

  
“Right” Sirius was looking at his hands that were fidgeting in his lap.

  
Lily wanted to shift the subject, “So after I mark where the stud is going to go, I’m going to place the bar of soap behind your ear. You’ll have to hold it there- so that I don’t pierce too far and stab your neck or something, and then we are all set to pierce your ear!”

  
“Will I bleed?” Sirius asked sheepishly. He was not scared at all, but he wanted to be prepared for what was about to happen. This is his first piercing after all.

  
“Mm you might, just depends. If you do, it won’t be a lot, but it will hurt for a little bit, and you may need to sleep laying on your back for a few days.” Lily said matter-of-factly.

  
“That’s fine, I can handle that.” Sirius smiled lightly as Lily grabbed the small needle she held, “I nicked this needle from Petunia's bedroom over the summer. She has like 6 needles, and there is no reason to have that many! Just sterilize them or burn them to get the germs off!”

  
Sirius raised one eyebrow as Lily used her right hand to place the bar of soap behind Sirius's right earlobe. Sirius's right hand came up behind Lily’s and held the bar of soap in place as she twisted the needle around in both her hands. “You nicked it? You sound like Prongs stealing the snitches from the quidditch supply rooms.” 

  
Lily rolled her eyes, and said, “it’s a universal term for taking, I didn’t say it because James says it.”

  
Lily leaned in with the needle firmly grasped in her right hand, and Sirius was still holding the teal bar of soap behind his ear.

  
Sirius smiled cheekily, “Yeah, sure Ev-OW!” He snapped his head towards Lily brightly smiling face.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry, did that hurt?” Lily’s question dripped with sarcasm that Sirius couldn’t help but slightly appreciate.

“Um, Yeah!”

  
Lily was sticking the black round stud into Sirius’s now pierced ear. She snorted, “My bad, should’ve warned you”

She had a smirk that unbeknownst to her resembled one that a Marauder would wear when getting away with getting into trouble. Sirius brought his hand up the feel the stud, “Does it look good?”

  
Lily walked away from Sirius’s right side and stood in front of him eyeing him judgmentally. “Yeah, it does actually. I think it will look great with the leather Jacket I bought you for Christmas.”

  
“And with the muggle motorbike once I get it”

  
Lily then grabbed the bar of soap now resting in Sirius’s hands that were sat in his lap, and placed it behind his left ear, where Sirius’s left hand came up and held it in place behind his left ear. “Evans, I bet you could convince Prongs to get some piercings if you point out he could just take it out before practices and games.”

  
Lily snorted, “Yeah, I bet I could. That boy is so obsessed with quidditch, I don’t see how he can be so dedicated to something.”

  
Sirius made sure to keep his head still as Lily leaned in towards his left ear with the needly in her right hand. Sirius contemplated James’ unwavering commitment to quidditch and realized only two things trumped quidditch in James’ priority list. The Marauders and Lily. “Yeah, well that’s James. He does everything wholeheartedly, and he loves deeply.” Sirius tried to gauge Lily’s reaction by looking out the side of his eyes, but it was difficult with how close she was.  
“Yeah, you’re right, that is James. I’m about to pierce your ear. 1…2….3”

  
Sirius closed his eyes tightly, but this time the pain was not as noticeable since he was expecting it this time. Lily quickly placed the black stud into place and grabbed the teal bar of soap and tossed it onto James’ bed to eventually be put back into her plastic bag.

  
“Can I ask you something personal Evans?”

  
“Sure” Lily eyed Sirius wearily as she gathered up her stack of napkins and rubbing alcohol. She then had her back turned away from Sirius as she put the needle, bar of soap, and marker back into the plastic bag.

  
“Why won’t you admit that you like Prongs? There’s no need to be embarrassed. He’s a likable guy, and all your friends would support your relationship. What is holding you back?”

  
Lily turned back around towards Sirius, looked at his questioning face, then down at her shoes. “It’s just that...” She let out a sigh “I know that James likes me, and I believe I like him, but I just want to be sure before I act on it. Besides, even if he likes me, it doesn’t mean he would want to date me. I have been planning to talk to him about it but every time I try the words get caught in my throat.” Lily’s converse wiggled in place as she looked towards Sirius.

  
Sirius eyes her curiously, “So, you do like him, but you just want to be sure of it, and you want to be sure he wants a relationship before you act on it?”  
  
Lily nodded, “Correct.”

  
“Evans” Sirius deadpanned.

  
“what?”

  
“You should talk to James about this. You are practically dating, you take weekly walks, you eat all our meals together, you spend all your free time together. Every time your hands slightly touch you both blush and turn away to hide the shy smiles that you are both terrible at concealing. Didn’t you kiss each other at the after-party for the quidditch match last week?”

  
“Yes, but it was a party, lots of people probably kiss, and I’m sure James was drinking because he hasn’t mentioned it. Besides, you say we are doing all these date-like things, but he has not asked me out once this term. It doesn’t make sense! if he wanted a relationship, why hasn’t he asked?”

  
Lily was no longer looking at her shoes, but all over Sirius’s face as if looking for the answer. Sirius stifled a snort because the only thing aside from James that gets her this worked up is her schoolwork. Sirius looked her in the eyes, “Because Evans you rejected him for years, granted, yes he was a ponce and an idiot, but the rejection stings all the same. Plus, he probably doesn’t want to scare you off since you both have been in such a good place.”

  
Lily mulled over Sirius’s words. “Yeah, you’re probably right Padfoot.”

  
Sirius smiled brightly, “Padfoot?”

  
“is it okay if I call you that? I know I don’t fulling understand it’s meaning but- “

  
Sirius stood from the stool and wrapped Lily in a tight hug. “Of course, you can call me Padfoot Lilykins! But on one condition.”

  
Lily looked up at Sirius from her place wrapped in a hug, “What is that?”

  
Sirius met her eyes sincerely, “Talk to Prongs about what’s going on. It may help you consolidate your feelings, whichever way they are leaning towards him. “Lily rolled her eyes but shook her head all the same as Sirius pulled out of the hug.

  
Lily gathered up the plastic bag containing the needle, red marker, and teal bar of soap into her left hand, and then grabbed the rubbing alcohol and napkin stack that she had laid on James’ bed. She pushed it into Sirius’s chest. She looked into his eyes sternly but slightly soft, “You’ll need to disinfect your piercings with rubbing alcohol every day for at least two weeks, and do not take out the piercings for at least 3 to 6 weeks. Got it?”  
Sirius playfully saluted her and said, “Yes Ma’am” then dropped his playful demeanor for a few moments as he grasped the napkins and rubbing alcohol and tossed them on his bed, before sincerely saying, “Thanks for doing this Lils.”

  
Lily smiled, “No problem Padfoot. Now, let's get to lunch, I’m starving!”

  
As if on cue Sirius’s stomach growled loudly, “Right-o Lily-o”

  
Lily stopped her pace to the door, “No, I don’t like Lily-o”

Sirius barked a laugh, “Alright not Lily-o”

  
Lily shook her head, and then gasped, “We didn’t take a picture with the polaroid when I was piercing your ears!”

  
Sirius smiled lightly, “That’s okay.”

  
He grabbed the polaroid and lightly said, “Let’s take a picture to document the day you first called me Padfoot”

  
Lily smiled, “Okay, yeah” 

  
Sirius held the camera at arm’s length, and smiled brightly, while Lily then tucked his hair behind his ears to showcase her handy work. Then she turned towards the camera and smiled as the flash of the polaroid came out. Sirius shook the photo once it dispensed, and then tucked it on James’s bed to make sure it stayed in the dark while it developed. “I like our friendship Lils”

  
Lily smiled as she headed out the door, “Me too, Padfoot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please review, and let me know your thoughts. I'll probably post this on Tumblr as well. This is the first thing that I have written like this lollll I love Lily and Sirius's friendship, and I find it adorable!!!! I totally could see this scenario actually happening, and I hope I wrote it well. Thanks for reading !!!! If the spacing is weird, I'm sorry :/


End file.
